Someday
by Nelia
Summary: Duo packs up his bags and leaves but does Heero want him too? 1x2 Songfic
1. Epilogue

Title: Someday  
  
Author: Nelia  
  
E-mail: karolien_de_paepe@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: 1x2  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Beta: None  
  
Warning: Sad songfic, Death, OOC, AU  
  
Archive: www.fanfiction.net under Nelia and my Yahoo Group: Shinigami's Sanctuary  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.yadda yadda. I'm just borrowing it all for entertainment. No money was made, nor do I wish to make any. Wouldn't say no of course, but hey. All characters belong to Gundam Wing. The song used is 'Someday' by Nickelback.  
  
Brief Summary: Duo packs up his bags and leaves but does Heero want him too?  
  
Author's Note: Please note that I'm from Belgium so please keep in mind that English isn't my native language, so I apologise for any mistakes you find!!! I want to thank Nickelback for making this video and giving me the idea to write this fic. 


	2. Someday

Someday  
  
//How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables.//  
  
It was lovely Sunday morning, the sun was shining and the birds were whistling, children were running around playing with each other. Laughter filling the air, parents softly talking to each other, keeping a watchful eye on the their respective children.  
  
Heero, enjoying the wonderful day, smiled at them walking on the other side of the street, he waved at them but didn't get a wave back he shrugged figuring they didn't see him too busy playing. Stopping at his apartment building he looked up and smiled happily knowing his lover was waiting for him. He had to work late yesterday and decided to sleep in his car just be safe, knowing his lover was probably worried sick he quickly made his way inside.  
  
When he got there, he noticed his door was slightly ajar, he shook his head knowing Duo forgot to lock it properly once again. Once he got inside he was met with a sight he wasn't expecting; Duo was sitting at the kitchen table holding his head between his hands crying his eyes out, agonizing sobs filled the apartment making Duo's shoulders shake with the force of it. Heero dropped his keys and coat and quickly made his way to Duo, feeling guilty for not calling him and making his lover cry like that. He crouched down next to Duo, trying too look him in the eyes but Duo never looked up once,  
//I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this  
  
Don't think its too late  
Nothing's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will//  
  
"Duo, what wrong? I'm right here, I'm okay. I'm sorry for not calling you but I was really tired and decided to sleep in my car. It's not the first time right? Please stop crying, I can't stand it if you cry. Please Duo please.." Pleaded Heero but he only got sobs and tears as an answer.  
  
Not knowing what to do Heero stood up, coming closer wanting to hold Duo, but just when he was going to hug him, Duo quickly stood up moving away, bumping the table tipping his glass of milk over. Heero quickly straitened in shock, watching the glass of milk roll of the table and crashing down the floor spilling milk everywhere. Lifting his eyes back to Duo, who was holding the paper reading something, crying the whole time.  
  
"Why Heero why?" whispered Duo softly,  
  
Not knowing what Duo meant, Heero plopped down in the chair opposite of the one Duo was occupying only moments before. He kept staring at Duo whose sobs filled the air. Suddenly Duo turned around and Heero looked at him patiently waiting for him to speak but Duo only looked around the apartment, nodding once putting the paper down and then making his way to the bedroom. Heero quickly stood up following Duo not liking the look in his lovers eyes.  
  
//Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when//  
  
Once in the bedroom, Duo took a suitcase and began throwing stuff in: clothes, brushes, soap, towels. Heero entered shocked at what Duo was doing, he made his way to Duo in a panic,  
  
"Duo, what are you doing? Duo? Are you leaving? Are you leaving me? Duo, please, I'm really sorry! It won't happen again, I'll even quit the job and be with you more often, please Duo reconsider. Duo!?" yelled Heero frantically but it seemed Duo was simply ignoring him, throwing stuff in the suitcase sniffing loudly now and then. When he finished he snapped the suitcase closed with a loud click. Making his way to the living room, Duo took his coat from the rack and put it on.  
  
//Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
  
We could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up staying  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror.//  
  
"Duo, please... STOP! I LOVE YOU! Please Duo, stay!" continued Heero but he could as well be talking to a wall for he got no answer what so ever. He stopped in horror as Duo picked up his suitcase walking towards the door.  
  
"Duo, PLEASE!" screamed Heero and Duo stopped at the kitchen table standing I the little puddle of milk he spilled earlier. Heero looked up hopefully but Duo only picked up the paper reading it once again, tears streaming down his face and then he got mad and threw the paper across the room with a loud shout before heading towards the door leaving milky footsteps all the way. Heero stood in the apartment shocked and alone, snapping out of his trance he ran trough the muddle of milk and out of the door towards his lover, never noticing the didn't leave any footprints behind.  
  
//Nothing's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will//  
  
Duo in the meantime ran down the stairs, out of the building and towards his car. He opened the black jeep and threw in his suitcase, getting inside and slamming the door just as Heero ran outside. Heero looked around seeing Duo in his black jeep he ran in front of it, looking inside he saw Duo leaning on the wheel hot tears running down his cheeks. Quickly running to Duo door he began banging on the window, yelling for Duo.  
  
"Duo, please open the door! DUO! OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE!"  
  
//Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)//  
  
But Duo began crying harder and harder, his sobs making his small frame shake and shudder, sniffing loudly he turned the ignition and slowly drove away. Heero's eyes looked shocked when he saw Duo drive away but he wasn't going to let his lover go without a fight and started running after Duo's jeep as fast as he could. Duo looked in his rear mirror towards his apartment seeing nothing and no one, he drove faster wanting to get away from it all. Duo sniffed whipping his eyes never seeing the light jump to red.  
  
//How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror.//  
  
Heero saw Duo riding faster and he became more determent to catch him, running like he never ran before. He saw the light jump to red and noticed Duo wasn't stopping, he yelled at him to stop but it was too late, when Duo crossed the road a truck hit him from the right at high speed, making his car spin and topple over, coming to a halt several meters away. People close by began yelling and screaming for the paramedics, coming closer trying to see if everyone was okay.  
  
//Nothing's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will.//  
  
Heero stood rooted to the spot looking at the mangled car of his lover, tears streaming down his face, silently blaming himself, when suddenly Duo appeared from the wreckage, his hair loose and flowing in the wind behind him, smiling widely at him. Heero held his breath not daring to believe what he was seeing. No one noticed a thing, when the two lovers stopped in front of each other, whipping away each others tears, smiling before slowly leaning in and kissing each other and holding each other close. Today's paper flowed by saying:  
  
"TRAGIC CAR ACCIDENT KILLS EX-GUNDAM PILOT: HEERO YUY!  
  
"I love you" they muttered at the same time before slowly walking away, ready to spent eternity by each others side.  
  
//Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when//  
  
THE END  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
SUCKED RIGHT?  
  
Review please pretty please. 


End file.
